


Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real

by puckme69



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puckme69/pseuds/puckme69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt (anon):  Derek catches Breaden looking at her scars in the mirror and realizes just how secretly insecure she actually is about them. In return, Derek spends the night showing her just how beautiful she is. (Feel free to make this smutty or fluffy. I only ask that you refer to her as his wife because I feel like she'd really open up to hi if they were married)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Remind Us That The Past Is Real

It had been three years. Three whole fucking years and the scars looked the same as they had when the bandages came off. She’d tried every product thousands of dollars could buy, and still, they haunted her. Everyone thought she wore her scars with pride, but she didn’t. She wore them with shame. She was embarrassed that she let the creature get so close. That she let it cloud her judgment. She was embarrassed that she almost lost her life to an omega. An OMEGA of all things. She had to be saved like a child and that thought haunted her.

She stared at her neck in the mirror and sighed, accepting that she’ll have to live with her scars for the rest of her life. Her kids will ask her about it and she’ll lie. People will try and guess how she got them while pretending to make eye contact with her. 

Derek was at his sink shaving. She glanced to him and put her hair up silently. They’d always bothered her, but they bothered her more when she slept next to someone every night. When she had someone to impress. He knew the story and didn’t think she was stupid or weak. Those scars were a reminder of how young and naive she was. She thought he wouldn’t hurt her just because he said he wouldn’t. She was wrong. 

\-------

He tried not to make it obvious that he was staring, but his eyes kept glancing over. He nearly cut himself wondering about the things going through her head. Her eyes looked sad, empty even. His brow furrowed. He worried. He worried that she didn’t see herself as the sun, the moon and the stars as he did. He was her universe and he worried his wife didn’t think she was beautiful. 

He finished shaving as soon as he could, sloppily to say the least. She had already laid down in bed and he rushed to the bedroom area of his open loft. She was curled up with the blanket over shoulder. 

“Brae” he whispered, sitting on the bed. 

“Hmmmm?” she didn’t look at him.

He turned her over and looked in her eyes. 

“You know how much I love you right?” he said. She nodded stoically. 

“I mean it, you’re my everything.” She just gave him a small smile. 

“I love you too, Der.” she whispered, throat dry. She blinked away the tears and refused to look him in the eyes. She put on her face. Her poker face. Her I-have-no-feelings face. Her nothing-hurts-me-I’m-invincible face. Her jaw was clenched and her face was blank, unreadable. 

He frowned, he was angry, no disappointed. He couldn’t believe she could still hide from him. His anger subsided quickly as he smelt her fear. She wasn’t hiding because she didn’t trust him. She was hiding because she thought it would make him think less of her. 

“What?” she asked, almost offended. 

“I know you’re insecure about your scars.” he said softly. They were married and past the point of walking on eggshells, but he still worried. He’d never been the one to bring them up first. 

“No I’m not!” she basically screamed at him, he could smell the anger, the embarrassment, he heard her heart race. 

“You are, it’s okay.” 

“So what if I am. I don’t get why you’re even bringing this up--” he cut her off with a hard kiss. 

“You’re beautiful. Every inch of you. EVERY inch.” he emphasized kissing her jaw. He ran his fingers softly across her scars and shivered. He kissed her softly again. 

“I’m never going to not think you’re beautiful. And amazing. And strong.” he said kissing his way down her chest.

“When I was getting my powers back you were my anchor.” 

She smiled at him. Genuinely. Her eyes were teary and he leaned up and held her cheek.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you, it just, I see the scars and I remember being weak and vulnerable. “

“You should see the strength, you didn’t die. These should have killed you, but they didn’t”, his fingers grazed the scars gently.

“Only because I had my ass saved by--” 

“It doesn’t matter. You survived. You’re alive and you’re here with me. You learned how to protect yourself and if you hadn’t taught me how, I wouldn’t be here right now.” He thought he was going to have to shake her to get it through her head.

“Derek….” he put a finger against her lips and nibbled against her collar bone. She let out a high pitched moan and he pulled her into his body. He ran his hand under her shirt and his fingers traced small circles on her side. 

He moved to her favorite spot, behind her ear. She giggled and her not breath tickled his neck. He nuzzled into her neck and she smiled 

“Der, I love you”

“What?” he murmured into the crook of her neck, smelling her. 

“I love you.” 

He sat up quickly, “What? You… You love ME? There’s no way you admitted that, like in words!” he said in dramatic fake shock. She rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder. 

“Yeah, I love your dumb ass.” She said crossing her arms. He uncrossed them and put them around his waist, leaning her up against him.

“Come on, we’re going to my favorite place.” He smiled, his forehead against hers. 

“Babe, it’s midnight.” 

“What do you have work in the morning?” he smirked throwing her a jacket.


End file.
